BAOZI
by Reenace14
Summary: Hanya kisah klasik tentang Luhan, pria populer yang mengejar cintanya dan Kim Minseok gadis pintar yang mati-matian menolaknya. OneShoot! GS! Hanya mencoba melestarikan FF XiuHan yang katanya karam. Mind to read?


BAOZI

A Lumin/Xiuhan Fanfiction

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan FF ini milik saya. Siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat Sehun juga bisa jadi milik saya? :D

Warning : Typos, Ide pasaran, GS for uke

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Luhan menatap arloji hitam bermerk terkenal di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka sepuluh. Dia akan terlambat, tepat di hari pertamanya masuk bimbingan belajar. Tapi dia tak peduli, sejak tadi dia bahkan membiarkan bus yang didepannya lewat bagitu saja. Membiarkan orang-orang yang telah menunggu bersamanya sejak awal menaiki bus itu terlebih dahulu.

Luhan merasa lelah, tak seharusnya ia ikut kegiatan yang menurutnya sia-sia seperti bimbingan belajar. Tapi apa boleh buat? Orang tuanya menyita mobil kesayangannya karena nilainya yang semakin menurun. Mereka bahkan sudah mengancam akan menyita kartu kreditnya juga jika Luhan tetap saja tak mematuhi perintah keduanya. Jadi sekarang, prinsip Luhan adalah _'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali'_.

Bus ketiga berhenti di hadapan Luhan. Akhirnya, tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Luhan segera bangkit bersama sedikit orang yang akan menaiki kendaraan umum tersebut. Luhan merapikan mantel cokelat muda yang ia kenakan. Udara akhir musim gugur ini mulai terasa menggigit di kulit putihnya.

Luhan segera masuk ke dalam bus yang menunggunya. _Sial!_ Tempat duduk penuh, terpaksa Luhan berdiri. Menyusahkan sekali! Biasanya Luhan duduk manis di belakang kemudi Audi-nya yang nyaman. Tak perlu merasa risih dengan pandangan orang-orang tua dan anak-anak kecil yang sejak tadi terasa memperhatikannya.

Laki-laki berjuluk rusa itu membetulkan letak tas ransel dipunggungnya. Tujuannya akan sampai kira-kira lima belas menit dari halte tempatnya menunggu tadi. Beban dipundaknya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Biasanya, dia akan meletakkan ranselnya di jok belakang mobil putih kesayangannya. Tapi sekarang, itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan.

Luhan menguap lebar-lebar. Seorang wanita muda yang duduk tak jauh dari tepatnya berdiri melihatnya dengan pandangan risih. Merasa Luhan menatapnya, wanita itu menolehkan pandangannya ke jendela disampingnya. Luhan merutuk dalam hati, pikirnya, ia telah melakukan suatu hal yang tidak sopan di hadapan banyak orang. _Sial lagi._

Halte tujuan Luhan sudah terlihat. Pria bermata rusa itu bersiap-siap untuk turun. Persetan dengan kelakuannya yang membuat orang lain tak nyaman, toh mereka tidak saling mengenal dan bisa jadi hanya bertemu sekali ini seumur hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan harus berjalan lagi beberapa meter untuk sampai di tempat bimbingan belajarnya. Maskot dari tempat itu sudah terlihat di kejauhan. Luhan sudah terlambat hampir dua puluh menit, seharusnya dia mempercepat langkahnya, tapi dia malah memperlambat jalannya. Mata rusanya memperhatikan maskot dari bimbingan belajarnya. Sebutir telur bermahkota yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mungkin itu dimaksudkan sebagai lambang bibit muda—telur—yang akan mendapat kejayaan—mahkota—jika ikut dalam bimbingan belajar ini. Apapun, tetap saja Luhan menganggapnya hal yang bodoh. Menurutnya logonya lebih menyerupai logo peternakan dibanding sebuah tempat kursus.

Membuang pikiran konyolnya, Luhan melangkah melewati pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis. Seorang wanita muda— _customer service,_ mungkin—yang berjaga di belakang meja panjang, menoleh ke arah Luhan. Dia tersenyum otomatis, sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun sepertinya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita itu bertanya ramah. 

"Ehh, begini... Sebenarnya, ini kelas pertamaku," Luhan berkata canggung, menyodorkan dengan pelan _ID card_ anggota bimbingan belajarnya.

Wanita itu meraih _ID card_ milik Luhan dan membacanya sekilas, kemudian dia memunggungi Luhan untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja. "Ini buku Anda, dan kelas Anda di ujung lorong sana, ruang 31A." Mengulurkan beberapa buku pelajaran, wanita itu kemudian menunjuk lorong yang lurus dengan pintu.

"Terima kasih." Luhan berucap pelan, membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

Tidak ingin terlambat lebih dari ini, Luhan segera melangkah menuju ruang yang ditunjuk wanita tadi. 31A. Mau tak mau Luhan tetap harus masuk kan? Laki-laki dengan julukan rusa itu mengetuk pintu kemudian mendorongnya pelan. Wajah-wajah ingin tahu menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ah, siswa baru, silakan duduk." Guru laki-laki itu berbalik dari deretan angka di papan tulis, tersenyum ramah. "Dan kalian bisa berkenalan nanti, Byun Baekhyun." Lanjutnya memperingatkan seorang gadis ber- _eyeliner_ tebal yang duduk dua baris dari belakang. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan sopan, dia duduk di pojok ruangan, paling belakang. Miris sekali, sengaja terlambat, berharap akan dimarahi tetapi malah mendapat senyum ramah begitu. Tapi memang seperti itu kan? Berbeda dengan sekolah formal, bagi tempat kursus seperti ini yang terpenting adalah uang. Sudah membayar berarti ya sudah, mau rajin, terlambat, ataupun tidak berangkat, yang rugi adalah yang membayar kan?

Luhan membolak-balik buku yang diberikan wanita _customer service_ tadi. Sepertinya pelajaran matematika. Ah Luhan benci matematika. Sama bencinya dia dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Eh, halaman berapa?" Luhan bertanya pada anak disampingnya, laki-laki tinggi yang menoleh dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dengan konyol Luhan berpikir, dia bisa saja merobek mulutnya jika terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Halaman seratus dua puluh enam. Kau ketinggalan catatan, kurasa." Remaja laki-laki itu memainkan bolpoinnya dengan semangat yang agak berlebihan. Sungguh, Luhan merasa sangat heran dengannya. "Kau boleh meminjam catatanku, kalau kau mau tentu saja."

Luhan mengangguk kikuk. Seramah apapun dia, tetap saja ada rasa canggung karena mereka baru saja bertemu. "Eh, tentu saja, aku akan meminjam punyamu nanti." Anak laki-laki tadi tersenyum puas, masih sambil memainkan bolpoinnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Mata rusa Luhan beralih menatap papan tulis berikut angka-angka yang tertulis di permukaan benda itu. Merasa angkanya berputar-putar, Luhan menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang dirasa amat suntuk. Menoleh ke sebelahnya, mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum kecil. Bolpoin biru milik si laki-laki tinggi telah berpindah dari tangannya ke kepala si gadis ber- _eyeliner_. Suara keras tanda si benda kecil menghantam tempurung kepala si gadis manis terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sontak semua kepala menoleh saat si gadis mengumpat agak tak sopan.

"Aduh! Dasar jerapah bodoh. Sakit tahu!" gadis itu mengaduh sambil berbalik memukul si laki-laki tinggi dengan bolpoin miliknya sendiri.

Yang dipukul hanya tertawa-tawa dan mengaduh-aduh dari balik tangan yang menutupi kepalanya. "Sakit Baek, aku minta maaf tahu."

Kelas gaduh, semua mata menatap ke arah mereka. Yah, hampir semua karena anak yang paling rajin disana masih sibuk mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Berhenti membuat keributan." Tegur si guru dengan senyum geli di wajahnya. "Kalian berdua selalu saja bermesraan, tidak tahu tempat ya?"

Pipi Baaekhyun terbakar merah dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa-tawa. Sekali lagi, sungguh Luhan ingin tahu apa yang pemuda itu anggap lucu sebernarnya. Hiburan kecil itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Cukup membuat mata Luhan terbuka lebar, untuk selanjutnya menatap malas lagi sih. Luhan merasa kelas itu neraka dalam tiga puluh menit selanjutnya. Menguap lebar-lebar—yang dengan susah payah ia tutupi—setiap sang guru menjelaskan rumus yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Akhirnya Luhan merasa setiap inchi tubuhnya di bebaskan saat bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Dentingnya terdengar ramah dan amat melegakan.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk pertemuan kali ini, silakan beristirahat." Guru muda itu membungkuk, tak lupa senyum lebar di wajahnya—sungguh bagaimana bisa semua orang tersenyum seperti itu. Dia keluar kelas dan anak-anak mulai berdiri dari bangkunya masing-masing.

"Kita belum resmi berkenalan kan?" sebuah tangan besar disodorkan oleh pemiliknya ke arah Luhan yang baru saja menguap—lagi. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Ah ya," Luhan menyambut tangan itu dengan miliknya sendiri dan seketika ia merasa kerdil, padahal biasanya juga tidak begitu amat. "Lu Han, panggil aku Luhan." Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya, yah, sedikit palsu mungkin. Tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

"Wah, kau _ulzzang_ ya?" suara ceria di susul wajah ceria dari gadis di depan Chanyeol menyapa Luhan heboh. "Kau akan lebih keren kalau kau memakai _piercing,_ di salah satu telinga mungkin."

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Pernyataan aneh dari orang yang baru ia kenal itu sungguh membuat dia melongo heran.

"Aku bercanda!" Gadis itu malambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah melongo Luhan. "Aku Baekhyun, Luhan- _ssi_. Kami mau ke _vending machine_ di depan. Mau ikut atau mau menitip sesuatu?"

Luhan tertawa gugup. "Ah ya, kalau boleh aku menitip _cola_ saja." Sahutnya sambil merogoh ke dalam tasnya, mencari benda bertekstur kulit yang berisi uang jatahnya selama satu bulan ke sudah berdiri dan mencapai pintu bersama Chanyeol saat Luhan berteriak, "Tunggu sebentar, ini uangnya."

"Tidak usah Luhan- _ssi_ , kami akan mentraktirmu." Baekhyun menyahut di sela-sela ceramah panjang Chanyeol dengan topik 'hati-hati bercanda di depan orang baru'. Dan segera saja suara berisik mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menyalin catatan Chanyeol sekarang juga agar langsung bisa ia kembalikan. Mencari letak bolpoinnya yang ternyata terjatuh karena ulah ribut duo unik itu, Luhan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Bangkit dengan hati-hati agar tidak membentur kursi didepannya, tak sengaja mata rusanya menatap diagonal dari tempat ia duduk saat ini.

Di pojok paling depan, seorang gadis berkacamata sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal. Mungkin tentang filsafat atau apa, kelihatannya tebal buku itu sekitar tujuh senti. Rambut hitam tebal gadis itu di ekor kuda, menampakkan lehernya yang seputih susu dan dagunya yang runcing. Luhan memperhatikan—sampai lupa bernafas—saat gadis itu bergerak membalik lembaran berikutnya, dan saat ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi area bacanya. Gadis itu menutup bukunya secara tiba-tiba, mengambil kacamatanya yang sudah cukup buram dan mengelapnya dengan kain lembut yang ia ambil dari kotak pensilnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk dengan berisik. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu yang tak jauh dari Luhan. Ekspresinya kentara sekali kaget setengah mati. Angin segar serasa bertiup imajiner. Luhan merasa terkesima dengan bibir merah gadis itu dan juga mata bulat besar yang proporsional dengan pipi tembamnya. 'Baozi—bakpao.' Luhan berpikir dengan konyol. Kata itu yang pertama terlintas di benaknya. Gerak _slow motion_ dari Baozi—Luhan memutuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu sampai ia tau namanya—di rusak oleh duo berisik. Seketika Luhan kembali ke alam nyata tepat saat si gadis berbalik ke arah bukunya lagi.

Baekhyun duduk di tempatnya, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun, tepat di depan Luhan. Menghalangi pandangan Luhan dari si Baozi yang saat ini sudah kembali ke dunia bukunya sekali lagi.

"Kau kenapa Luhan- _ssi_? sepertinya terkejut sekali." Baekhyun bertanya, menyodorkan kaleng cola dingin dengan tangan kanannya sementara yang satunya dia gunakan untuk memegang botol susu stroberi di depan mulutnya.

' _Tentu saja karenamu, bodoh!'_ Luhan mengumpat dalam hati tapi berhasil tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia berbohong, mengambil _cola_ nya dari tangan Baekhyun. Membukanya dengan hati-hati karena ia menduga duo berisik itu akan menjahilinya, dengan membuat _cola_ itu menyembur mukanya, mungkin. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, sepertinya Luhan terlalu berprasangka buruk. "Oh ya, gadis itu siapa?"Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang gadis yang sudah membuat jantungnya serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang gadis itu.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, ke arah yang di tuju mata Luhan. "Oh, dia, namanya Minseok, dia bersekolah di—"

Bel panjang memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu berdiri dengan cepat untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Bahasa Inggris, guru favoritku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya juga."

Luhan tak yakin akan ada yang membuatnya lebih tertarik lagi. Tapi, apapun itu, Luhan merasa hari ini dan berada di tempat ini tak sepenuhnya buruk. Luhan tersenyum, menatap belakang kepala gadis itu yang sedang bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Sepertinya setelah ini Luhan akan rajin datang kursus.

%DeerBaozi%

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan memasukkan bola ke _ring_ , dengan _dunk_. Menimbulkan decak kagum dari banyak gadis cantik di _Kirin Highschool_. Luhan mengambil bolanya yang bergulir cukup jauh, ke dekat kaki sahabatnya yang sedang membaca buku catatan kecil. Duduk di dekatnya, Luhan mengambil botol minum milik sahabatnya dan meminumnya tanpa izin.

Laki-laki putih itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Sampai kapan kau akan pamer seperti ini, _hyung_?" dia bertanya, merebut botol minumnya yang tinggal setengahnya dari tangan Luhan. "Kita kan akan ulangan setelah ini."

Luhan tertawa, bersandar di pohon yang sama dengan si laki-laki dan mengabaikan pandangan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya dengan terang-terangan. "Santai sajalah, Sehuna." Berkata kemudian memejamkan matanya dramatis. "Kau itu sudah pintar, jangan terlalu banyak belajar atau kepalamu akan botak permanen setelah ini."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan dengan membalik halaman terakhir buku catatannya dan membacanya cepat. Sampai akhirnya dia menutup bukunya, Luhan masih memejamkan matanya dengan sebelah tangan memegang bola basket.

"Ayo masuk, _hyung._ Dua menit lagi bel."

Luhan membuka matanya, bangkit menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Sebelumya mengibaskan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Menyebabkan teriakan tertahan dari para gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikan. Luhan nyengir, sementara Sehun tetap berjalan dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu aku, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menyusulnya setengah berlari, merangkul sahabat yang lebih muda namun lebih tinggi darinya itu, tentu saja masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau terlambat, kau tau Kim _sonsaengnim_ segalak apa kan?" Sehun tidak memusingkan _hyung_ nya yang masih merangkulnya erat. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tingkah kekanakan Luhan setelah hampir tiga tahun berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Entah kesialan apa yang ada dalam diri Sehun hingga dia harus dihadapkan dengan tingkah Luhan yang berasa seperti adiknya ini.

"Nanti aku tidak menumpang ya, Sehuna."

Sehun mengangkat alis. Sejak Luhan tidak di izinkan membawa mobil, dia selalu menumpang bersama jemputan Sehun. "Kenapa?"

Luhan menggumam pelan. "Aku akan ke tempat bimbingan."

Sehun merasa heran. Beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan bercerita dengan kesal tentang orang tuanya yang dengan semena-mena memasukkannya ke bimbingan belajar tanpa meminta pendapatnya sebelumnya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini, sepertinya dia tidak merasa terpaksa sama sekali. _'Mungkin dia sudah berada di jalan yang benar.'_ Batin Sehun sedikit kejam. Tapi bagaimanapun dia merasa Luhan berhutang banyak cerita padanya.

Sehun kini menatap Luhan yang sudah berjalan di depannya sambil bersenandung pelan dan tersenyum sana sini. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. _Hyung_ nya bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.

%BaoziDeer%

Perpustakaan. Tempat itu sudah menjadi langganan Minseok sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Seperti Minseok yang biasanya, sekarang dia juga ditemani oleh sebuah buku. Sampulnya biru tua kali ini. Tebalnya juga tidak main-main, sekitar tujuh sampai delapan senti. Sepertinya memang hobi Minseok untuk membaca sesuatu yang seperti itu. Tidak heran kian hari kacamatanya makin tebal saja.

 _"Eonni!_ " Sebuah panggilan pelan disertai sentuhan di bahunya membuat Minseok mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tebalnya.

Dengan malas Minseok menoleh, dua bola mata bulat memandangnya _innocent_. Seperti pandangan yang biasa Kyungsoo berikan pada setiap benda di muka bumi ini. "Kenapa?"

"Kau harus hadir di rapat nanti. Kami tidak memberi keringanan lagi, kau sudah terlalu lama absen." Kyungsoo berucap cepat. Gadis ini memang sedikit unik, suatu saat dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi saat yang lain omongannya tidak akan bisa dihentikan.

"Hmm." Minseok bergumam malas, matanya kembali ke paragraf yang sempat ia tinggalkan sejak kedatangan Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dirinya paham dan sudah terlampau sabar menghadapi Minseok yang selalu kencan bersama bukunya. Entah itu tentang filsafat, hukum, sejarah, maupun materi pelajaran. Dia mengerti kalau Minseok yang seperti ini tidak pernah bisa di ganggu gugat, sekalipun oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi sekali-sekali Minseok perlu diberi pelajaran juga.

Kyungsoo bangkit tiba-tiba, melangkah ke arah rak berisi buku-buku fiksi. Mata bulatnya menjelajah ke arah novel remaja dengan sampulnya yang beraneka warna. Dia memilih buku-buku yang paling-paling tebalnya hanya tiga senti saja. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah muda kalem. Topik ceritanya mengenai seorang idola yang jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa. Karena merasa sinopsisnya menarik, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meminjamnya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu kembali ke arah Minseok. " _Eonni,_ aku pinjam kartu perpustakaanmu ya." Mana mungkin Kyungsoo membawa miliknya sendiri. Dia jarang sekali masuk perpustakaan. Biasanya juga hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan kali ini jika tidak ingin bicara pada Minseok dia juga tidak mungkin berada di sini. _Melihat senior di lapangan basket jauh lebih menarik daripada melihat rak-rak penuh buku,_ begitu ia berkata saat ditanya oleh Minseok.

Anggukan dari Minseok membuat Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat menuju meja petugas. Sebenarnya Minseok heran juga, tapi dia hanya mengira Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang menarik seperti buku resep masakan terbaru atau majalah _fashion_ yang memang disediakan di perpustakaan sekolah ini.

Kembali ke dekat Minseok, Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya setelah sebelumnya merogoh kotak pensil Minseok. Mengantongi benda yang akhirnya ia temukan di dasar kotak berwarna ungu itu, si gadis bermata bulat kembali bangkit.

"Nah _eonni,_ sebaiknya kau baca ini."

Minseok mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. Sebuah sampul buku menyapa wajahnya, beberapa senti di depan kacamata dan bahkan sudah menyentuh ujung hidungnya. "Apa sih, Soo?"

"Ini, _'Love in Winter'_ ," Kyungsoo menyebutkan judulnya, cukup membuat Minseok membelalakan mata sipitnya. "Sekali-sekali bacalah _teenlit, eonni_ ini tak punya cukup imajinasi karena terlalu banyak membaca buku motivasi." Gadis bermata bulat itu meletakkan novel remaja itu di atas buku terbuka Minseok.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Nah, kau terpaksa. Aku pinjam ini dulu." Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dengan kartu perpustakaan Minseok teracung ke udara. Minseok masih berwajah keras kepala, sampai Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Dan...ini juga."

Minseok makin membelalak. Di tangan Kyungsoo, kunci kesayangannya yang selalu ia jaga lebih dari apapun. Kunci perpusatakaan pribadi miliknya. Sial. Do Kyungsoo ternyata bisa menjelma menjadi iblis jika ia mau. Minseok mencatat dalam hatinya untuk tidak lagi percaya pada wajah polos Kyungsoo di masa yang akan datang.

"Kukembalikan saat kau selesai membaca itu!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari pintu.

"Yak! DO KYUNGSOO!" Nyaris semua mata menoleh ke arah Minseok dengan tatapan sedikit tajam. Tidak terlihat sih karena mayoritas terhalang kacamata ber- _frame_ tebal. "Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku." Minseok membungkuk sana sini. Kemudian bengkit dan menyambar dua buku di hadapannya tadi.

Yang tebal ia letakkan di rak, sekenanya saja, toh nanti juga akan dikembalikan ke asalnya lagi oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Di tangan Minseok kini ada dua buah benda, novel remaja yang di pinjam Kyungsoo dan kotak pensilnya. Mencapai pintu, Minseok menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi sudah tidak ada jejak Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke kelasnya di gedung lain. Cepat sekali, seolah berteleportasi saja. Menghela napas panjang, Minseok memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya. Beberapa menit lagi bel masuk dan siswa teladan seperti Minseok tidak akan terlambat.

%BaoziDeer%

Minseok berlari kecil agak tergesa-gesa. Untuk pertama kali dia terlambat. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu adalah hal yang wajar, tapi tidak untuknya. Setelah ia bisa mengenal kata tanggung jawab, dia tidak pernah terlambat sekali pun. Baik saat berangkat sekolah, saat les, dan saat ada janji dengan orang lain. Hidupnya amat teratur, sarapan setiap pukul enam lebih lima belas di pagi hari, makan siang jam setengah satu tepat, dan makan malam pada pukul tujuh malam. Dia bahkan menjadwal sebanyak apa dia boleh makan es krim dalam seminggu. Sungguh hidup yang monoton. Tapi Minseok tidak pernah bosan akan hidupnya.

Bagi Minseok motto hidupnya adalah tidak membuat orang lain menunggu. Lebih baik menunggu daripada ditunggu. Setidaknya begitu prinsipnya berjalan sampai hari ini dia terlambat ke tempat bimbingan belajar. Salahkan saja teman-teman organisasinya—Minseok benar-benar tidak mau disalahkan—yang seenaknya mengadakan rapat dadakan hari ini. Dan salahkan juga Joonmyeon, ketua yang tingginya tak jauh beda dengan Minseok itu melarangnya pergi lebih dahulu dengan dalih dia adalah sekretaris. Padahal masih ada Kyungsoo yang merupakan sekretaris kedua.

Ah lupakan. Saat ini Minseok tengah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari dari halte tempatnya turun yang cukup jauh dari tujuan. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengutuk Joonmyeon ataupun yang lainnya. Yang terpenting saat ini ia cepat sampai. Ia bahkan masih memakai seragamnya saat ini. Tidak ada waktu sama sekali untuk sekadar mengganti pakaian. Minseok mengeratkan blazernya dengan satu tangan, sementara yang satunya masih memeluk map berisi catatan hasil rapat dengan erat. Memang, terburu-buru bukanlah hal yang baik. Map itu malah terjatuh, menghamburkan isinya ke tanah. Membungkuk cepat, gadis itu meraih kertasnya satu persatu.

"Santai saja, ini baru terlambat lima menit." Tangan berbalut mantel merah menyodorkan selembar kertas yang tadi terbang cukup jauh.

"Terima kasih." Minseok mengambilnya cepat, tidak menoleh bahkan ke arah orang yang membantunya. Merutuk pelan dalam hati karena ucapan laki-laki itu. Mungkin terlambat lima menit adalah hal yang biasa untuknya, tapi bagi Minseok itu adalah masalah.

"Hei, kau bahkan tidak menungguku." Sepertinya kaki laki-laki itu lebih panjang daripada milik Minseok, dia bahkan bisa menyusul Minseok dalam beberapa langkah panjang. "Kau bersekolah di _Kirin?_ " dia bertanya, sambil melirik pakaian yang melekat di badan Minseok. Seragam yang sama dengan yang ia pakai setiap hari, hanya saja ini versi wanitanya, dengan rok dan blazer."Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?"

Langkah kaki Minseok melambat saat mencapai pintu. Menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau terlalu sibuk melembungkan kepala, Luhan- _ssi_." Kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan bibir setengah terbuka di depan pintu masuk.

Luhan tidak berhasil mencerna ucapan Minseok tadi. Dan saat ia berhasil menutup bibirnya dan masuk ke dalam kelas, gadis itu sudah duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Karena tidak ada yang duduk di sana sekalipun Minseok terlambat seperti ini. Seolah tempat duduk itu khusus milik gadis itu saja. Luhan tersenyum singkat, dia merasa terbang saat mengetahui kalau gadis itu mengenalnya. Jadi dia tidak memusingkan perkataan Minseok tadi. Dengan efek bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya, dia duduk di samping Chanyeol yang asyik menarik rambut Baekhyun dari belakang. Menatap lurus ke depan, Luhan bahkan menganggap jika guru matematika di depan amat tampan saat ini _. Ah cinta_. Memang bisa menimbulkan hal-hal yang aneh.

%DeerBaozi%

Minseok merasa tak nyaman. Lehernya begitu kaku karena dari tadi ia hanya menghadap lurus ke depan. Sejak saat di tempat bimbingan belajar ia merasa di perhatikan. Saat menoleh, dia malah dihadapkan dengan wajah Luhan yang tersenyum aneh sambil fokus menatapnya. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan di atas meja, dan Luhan bahkan terang-terangan memberi _wink_ yang di rasa sanggup membuat fansnya pingsan saat itu juga. Tapi tidak dengan Minseok, dia bukan fans dari Luhan. Sama sekali bukan. Jadi jangan harap dia akan terpesona begitu saja.

Menggerakan lehernya sampai berbunyi, Minseok memilih menatap jendela di samping kanannya. Merasakan tatapan mata yang memandangnya dari belakang kepala, Minseok menaikkan kacamatanya dengan kesal. Setahunya, Luhan biasanya naik Audi putih miliknya dengan bergaya. Bukan menumpang bus yang searah dengannya seperti ini. Menghela napas panjang. Minseok menoleh berapi-api.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Luhan- _ssi_?" menusuk dan _to the point,_ begitulah Minseok.

"Aku tidak." Luhan menjawab dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. "Rumah orang tuaku di sekitar sini jadi aku harus naik bus ini kan?"

Minseok menelan omelannya, kemudian berdiri cepat saat ia mencapai halte dekat rumahnya. Langit sepenuhnya sudah gelap, dan Minseok menyadari betapa dinginnya hari ini. Mengeratkan blazernya lagi. Minseok langsung berdiri tegak. Tidak begitu memperhatikan saat Luhan ikut turun di halte yang sama dengannya.

Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat walau merasa hampir beku. _'Tidak apa-apa.'_ Dia meyakinkan dalam hati. Hampir mencapai rumahnya dan ia akan segera terbebas dari rusa populer yang mengikutinya—atau ia pikir begitu—sedari tadi. Pagar depan rumahnya sudah terlihat, baru kali ini Minseok merasa sesenang ini tiba di sana. Dengan perasaan lega dia menarik pintu kecil di antara tembok pagar rumahnya. Lalu perasaan senang itu menghilang begitu saja saat dia mendengar Luhan bicara.

"Wah, rumahmu di sana ya Baozi. Ternyata tepat di depan rumah orang tuaku." Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Luhan, mungkin ia tertular virus dari Chanyeol.

Minseok melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Ia juga baru tahu kalau keluarga Lu, tetangganya itu adalah orang tua Luhan. Sepertinya memang Luhan jarang sekali pulang ke sana. "Aku tidak ingin tahu." Minseok berkata dengan gigi terkatup rapat. Kemudian gadis itu segera masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. Cengiran masih terpasang di wajahnya. Mengganggu Minseok adalah hal baru yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Berkebalikan dengan Minseok, laki-laki itu masuk dengan hati-hati ke dalam rumahnya.

%BaoziDeer%

Minseok membanting tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Mandi air panas sepertinya memberi efek yang baik bagi tubuhnya. Sekarang tinggal beristirahat saja. Minseok melirik jam dindingnya, hampir tengah malam dan matanya masih terbuka lebar. Di butuh buku. Biasanya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa halaman buku tebal baru ia merasa mengantuk.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada buku. Ah, dia ingat! Kemarin dia baru membaca buku psikologi. Masih setengah buku, tapi ternyata itu menguntungkan sekarang. Bangkit dengan senang, gadis itu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Matanya menelusuri meja, tapi ia tak menemukan buku tebal satupun.

Baru ingat lagi kalau dia meninggalkannya di perpustakaan pribadinya kemarin. Ah menyebalkan. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak menghilangkan kunci cadangannya, tidak akan begini jadinya kan? Minseok menatap meja belajarnya datar. Malas rasanya membaca lagi buku pelajarannya. Tidak asyik membaca sesuatu yang sebelumnya sudah pernah ia baca.

Kini Minseok berbaring di kasurnya dengan mata terpejam, kemudian terbuka lebar lagi. Minseok sudah mencoba menghitung domba di dalam hatinya, berharap saat dia bangun hari telah berganti. Tapi sia-sia saja. Dia baru bisa tidur kalau sudah membaca buku.

Memutuskan mengalah. Minseok memakai kacamatanya lagi. Mengambil buku bersampul merah muda dari tas yang belum ia bongkar dan membaca sinopsisnya. _'Mana mungkin, tidak ada orang yang akan mengejar gadis biasa sampai seperti itu.'_ Batinnya.

Dengan malas ia membuka halaman pertama. Kyungsoo tahu saja kalau dia akhirnya akan membaca buku ini. Ah iya, Kyungsoo kan hafal seluruh kegiatannya setiap hari. Minseok mulai membaca cepat, dahinya megernyit setiap ia membaca kalimat yang ia rasa tidak masuk akal.

Tak terasa sampai pada akhir cerita. Memang kemampuan Minseok dalam menyelesaikan sebuah buku itu megagumkan. Lagipula ini hanyalah buku tipis dengan dua ratus empat halaman saja. Tapi syukurlah buku itu bisa membuat Minseok menguap.

Menutup buku itu, Minseok kembali ke kasurnya. Kali ini matanya telah terlihat sayu. Efeknya berhasil. Segera saja Minseok terbang ke alam mimpi yang tidak bisa ia anggap indah.

%DeerBaozi%

" _Eonni_ disini, tumben sekali." Pernyataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir _heart-shape_ milik Kyungsoo. Dia heran saja saat menemukan Minseok di salah satu bangku _cafetaria_ sekolah. Biasanya juga Minseok membuat bekal sendiri dan memakannya sendiri juga di kelasnya.

Meletakkan nampan penuh makanan di hadapan Minseok. Kyungsoo kemudian menyusul duduk tepat di depan Minseok yang berwajah lesu. "Kenapa, _eonni_?" Kyungsoo bertanya, kemudian menyuap sesendok nasi kari ke mulutnya.

Minseok masih meyesap susu putih rendah lemak dari kotaknya. Makanannya masih belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa cemas.

" _Eonni,_ ucapkan sesuatu. Kalau seperti ini kau terlihat seperti _zombie_ saja." Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya dan memutuskan untuk menatap Minseok dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kembalikan kunciku." Minseok bergumam pelan, tapi masih cukup di dengar oleh Kyungsoo dari seberang meja.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengembalikannya kalau kau sudah selesai membaca _teenlit_ itu."

"Aku sudah selesai." Minseok meletakkan buku bersampul merah muda yang sepertinya menjadi sumber masalahnya di samping nampan milik Kyungsoo. Dia kemudian mulai menyendok sup dari mangkuknya.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mulai menyuap lagi. "Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku seperti apa isi buku itu."

"Seperti kisah fiksi lain," Minseok memulai, dengan mulut penuh nasi dan bola-bola ayam yang ia kunyah dengan brutal. "Isinya juga omong kosong, seorang laki-laki populer jatuh cinta dan dengan segala cara mengejar si wanita biasa walau sempat di tolak." Minseok menusuk bola-bola ayam lain menggunakan garpunya dengan kekuatan penuh. "kemudian mereka hidup bahagia bersama selamanya. Tamat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu meminum air putih dari botolnya. "Haha aku tahu kalau kau akan benar-benar membacanya."

"Sangat tersiksa rasanya saat aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara tidak ada buku. Tapi kalau tahu jadinya lebih menyiksa begini, aku tidak akan pernah membaca buku itu!"

"Kenapa? Buku itu bagus, aku sudah pernah membacanya dan menangis karena terharu."

"Aku nyaris menangis karena aku mimpi buruk karena buku itu!"

"Begitu? Kau mimpi apa?" Kyungsoo menyingkirkan nampan makanannya yang telah tandas ke samping tempat duduknya. Memangku kepalanya dengan dua tangan, Kyungsoo menanti Minseok yang kini juga sudah menyingkirkan makanannya, menyisakan kotak susu.

"Aku bermimpi kalau aku wanita biasa dalam cerita dan laki-laki yang mengejarku adalah Luhan!" ucap Minseok nyaris tanpa napas. Menyebalkan sekali harus bertemu Luhan di dalam mimpi.

"Woah _daebak_! Kau bisa mimpi tentang Luhan. Kau beruntung sekali. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku saja sangat tidak ingin memimpikan orang itu." Minseok menyedot susu dari kotaknya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Banyak orang rela membayar mahal jika mereka bisa bertemu Luhan dalam mimpi, _eonni_ sungguh beruntung."

"Nah kau memang beruntung. Tapi daripada melihatku dalam mimpi, lebih baik kau melihatku yang asli, ya kan Baozi?" suara seorang laki-laki dari belakang Minseok, orang itu mendudukkan diri tanpa izin di samping Minseok.

Minseok kehabisan kata-kata. Untung saja susu tadi sudah lama lewat di tenggorokannya, kalau tidak di jamin dia akan menyembur wajah tampan milik Luhan.

"Nah, Baozi, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita kencan?"

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Tidak mau!" Minseok pergi dari _cafetaria_ tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat menatap kosong sebelum akhirnya ikut pergi dari bangku itu juga.

%DeerBaozi%

Beberapa saat sebelum di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Minseok, Luhan masih berwajah ceria. Guru yang mengajar meninggalkan kelas lima belas menit lebih cepat, tanpa memberikan tugas satu pun. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk sedih kan, setidaknya belum. Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun yang duduk didepannya kelewat kencang sehingga menghasilkan sumpah serapah dari pemuda minim ekspresi itu.

"Jadi, Sehuna. Kau kenal Minseok?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengeluarkan rubik dari tasnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya hiperbolis. Dia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau Luhan ini benar-benar orang yang sangat idiot. "Tentu saja! Kim Minseok. Juara satu angkatan kita."

"Waah, kau bahkan mengetahui nama marganya. Hebat sekali!"

" _Hyung_ aku tahu kalau kau ini..." Sehun terdiam mencari kata-kata yang sedikit halus. "Err...kurang pintar. Tapi kali ini kau sungguh kelewatan."

Luhan masih menatap rubiknya yang saat ini mulai membentuk warna teratur. "Wajar kan kalau aku tidak kenal. Siswa di sekolah ini kan banyak sekali."

Perempatan muncul di jidat putih Sehun. "Mendengarmu berkata begitu, aku sungguh heran kau bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan kotak ajaib itu." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya sekadar untuk bermain game. " _Hyung_ , Kim Minseok itu terkenal."

"Seberapa terkenal?"

"Sangat. Dan dia terkenal karena dia teladan. Peringkat satu sejak tingkat pertama, dua kali menjuarai lomba matematika tingkat nasional. Ahli dalam pengetahuan umum. Bahkan dia juga mendapat nilai sempurna dalam latihan ujian masuk universitas waktu itu." Sehun menghela napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan. "Dia terkenal karena kepala sekolah sering sekali memanggilnya ke depan saat upacara."

"Apa iya? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Luhan memainkan rubiknya dengan keras, menimbulkan suara 'ctak ctak' yang menganggu konsentrasi Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja, tokoh game nya sudah kalah tiga kali dalam melawan bos karena dia kurang konsentrasi. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau sering terlambat dan bergabung dengan barisan khusus."

Memang Luhan selalu begitu. Dan jika ia tidak terlambat, dia juga sering menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ kecil dan menyetel musik dengan volume penuh. Jika sudah begitu mana mungkin dia mendengarkan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Luhan meletakkan rubiknya yang sudah selesai. Dari dulu Sehun selalu kagum saat Luhan menyelesaikan benda yang di sebutnya kotak ajaib itu dalam waktu singkat. Itu adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana Sehun merasa kalah dengan Luhan.

"Aku sangat lapar, ayo ke _cafetaria_."

Lalu alih-alih memesan makanan, Luhan malah menoleh kesana kemari seolah bertingkah sebagai agen mata-mata amatir yang mencari mangsanya. Dan... _bingo_! Luhan menemukan incarannya. Minseok yang manis dengan pipi _chubby_ -nya.

Lalu, disinilah mereka. Menguping pembicaraan setengah curahan hati antara Minseok dan temannya yang bermata bulat besar. Bukan mereka sebenarnya, karena Sehun sudah duduk manis tak jauh dari meja mereka dengan senampan penuh makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Tak peduli akan seperti apa lagi tingkah Luhan saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian Luhan kembali. Cengirannya tak selebar saat masuk _cafetaria_ tadi. Sehun tidak perlu bertanya mengapa saat Luhan menenggak begitu saja air mineral milik Sehun. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kurang apa? Aku tampan, kaya, dan atletis."

Sehun masih menekuni makanannya, jika sudah begini Luhan akan terus bicara sampai ia merasa puas.

"Lalu kenapa Minseok menolak untuk kencan denganku."

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya pelan, menelan air mineral untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Dia berkata hati-hati, "Bagi orang-orang seperti Kim Minseok, standarnya adalah kecerdasan, _hyung_."

Selama sesaat Luhan terlihat menerawang. "Jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi juara satu di tes akhir semester nanti." Ia berkata begitu ringan tanpa beban.

Nyaris saja Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Berhasil mengendalikan diri, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku saja selalu peringkat dua, aku selalu kalah dengannya."

"Itu karena kau lebih muda dari kami." Sergah Luhan. Sehun memang setahun lebih muda dari Luhan, tapi berkat kecerdasannya dia bisa seangkatan dengan Luhan. "Aku dan Minseok kan seumuran, aku yakin aku bisa menang darinya."

"Kalau begitu, semangatlah, hyung!" Sehun berkata datar dengan penuh ketidak yakinan dalam suaranya.

"Sehuna..."

"..."

"Ajari aku fisika."

%DeerBaozi%

Setidaknya Luhan benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali terlihat di tempat abadi Minseok. Perpustakaan. Tentu saja di temani beberapa gadis yang selalu mengekor langkahnya. Bicara soal fansnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak marah pada Minseok, sepertinya hal-hal seperti bertengkar dengan jambakan rambut hanya terjadi di film-film saja. Nyatanya fans Luhan saat ini tidak pernah mengintimidasi Minseok, walau dalam hati mungkin mereka mengutuk.

Tapi Minseok tidak mendadak bodoh karena kutukan mereka. Minseok masih dia yang biasanya. Yang mendapat nilai sempurna pada hampir semua mata pelajaran—mungkin tidak di bidang olahraga. Minseok juga masih sama gilanya pada buku. Dan yang terakhir, Minseok masih sama tidak sukanya dengan Luhan.

Siapa juga yang akan suka kalau waktu nyamannya membaca di ganggu oleh sekelompok gadis yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan betapa tampannya Luhan saat membaca buku. Sebetulnya bukan cuma Minseok saja yang merasa terganggu. Para kutu buku di sana juga sudah keluar satu per satu dari tempat itu, karena penjaga perpustakaan sama sekali tidak menegur gadis-gadis itu. Dia sama terpukaunya dengan pesona Luhan.

"Hai, Baozi, kita bertemu lagi."

Minseok hanya diam, dia kan tidak suka di ajak bicara saat sedang membaca.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita kencan."

Merasa semakin terganggu, gadis itu menutup bukunya dengan debam keras. Mendengus kesal, Minseok berlalu setelah berkata, "Tidak. Terima kasih."

%BaoziDeer%

Luhan belum menyerah. Kali ini dia berngkat lebih awal ke tempat bimbingan. Seperti yang sudah di duganya, Minseok sudah duduk rapi dengan sebuah buku astronomi di tangannya. Dengan mantap, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke dekat Minseok dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Dari tadi, Baozi?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu," Minseok bergumam pelan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, itu artinya apa?"

"Tentu saja kau tahu, tapi kalau kau mau tahu..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya karena Minseok masih terlihat fokus dengan paragraf yang di bacanya. "Pipimu itu terlihat seperti bakpao, lucu sekali." Kata Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Minseok melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan yang masih tertawa. Hatinya mencelos begitu menyadari dia telah membaca satu paragraf yang sama dua kali tanpa mengerti apa yang dibacanya.

Luhan berhenti tertawa dan memutuskan untuk mengambil buku juga dari dalam tasnya. Selembar kertas terjatuh dari sela-sela buku, tepat di bawah kaki Minseok.

"Luhan-ssi, aku heran mengapa fans mu bisa menyukaimu." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan ke bawah meja untuk mengambil kertas milik Luhan. Di atas kertas hasil ulangan matematika itu tertulis angka 54.

%BaoziDeer%

Daun-daun sepenuhnya gugur dari dahannya. Dan warna putih mulai mendominasi kota Seoul. Sudah liburan musim dingin dan bimbingan belajar masih berjalan juga. Demi serius mempersiapkan ujian masuk universitas memang diperlukan banyak pengorbanan. Tapi bagi _Kirin Highschool_ , masih ada ulangan akhir semester sebelum ujian final itu. Dan bagi Luhan itu juga kesempatan terakhir untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menaikkan peringkatnya. Semula delapan puluh lima dari seratus siswa, akan menjadi nomor satu dari seratus siswa.

Oleh karena itu, kali ini Luhan berangkat dengan rajin. Lagipula sudah lama sekali sejak Luhan sengaja datang terlambat ke tempat itu. Kalau di ingat juga itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia terlambat. Oh dan satu lagi saat dia terlambat bersama Minseok. Tapi menurutnya itu belum terlalu parah juga, kan baru lima menit.

Luhan berangkat dengan Audi putihnya saat ini. Dengan warna yang nyaris menyamai salju di sekeliling, mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia harus ekstra hati-hati karena licinnya salju.

Anehnya bimbingan kali ini terasa singkat. Mungkin karena Luhan duduk di samping Minseok. Gadis itu bahkan mengajarinya materi yang belum ia pahami. Minseok adalah guru yang baik. Itu jika Luhan memperhatikan pelajarannya, dan tidak hanya melihat wajah Minseok saja. Bel berbunyi tepat setelah Minseok selesai menjelaskan.

"Nah, kau paham kan? Aku pulang sekarang." Gadis itu berlalu setelah membereskan buku-bukunya cepat. Luhan menyusul, tak ingin kehilangan jejak Minseok.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , kau belum melakukan konsultasi." Seorang guru memanggil Luhan untuk melaksanakan konsultasi perguruan tinggi yang memang merupakan fasilitas di bimbingan belajar itu. Terpaksa, Luhan berhenti dan mengekori guru itu masuk ke ruangannya.

Sudah cukup lama sejak Luhan melakukan konsultasi itu. Minseok pasti sudah lama pergi. Dengan lesu, Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya. Audi putih bersih itu menderum pelan saat Luhan memanaskannya. Keluar ke jalan raya, Luhan melirik ke sana sini. Seorang gadis dengan mantel krem sedang duduk menangkupkan tangannya. Sendirian. Luhan mengenalinya. Tentu saja gadis itu Kim Minseok.

Berhenti tak jauh dari halte. Luhan turun dan menghampiri gadis yang tampak kedinginan itu. Pipi dan hidungnya hampir semerah tomat. Dan bibirnya terlihat telah di olesi _lip balm_ berkali-kali. Sepertinya gadis itu amat tersiksa, dingin tidak cocok untuknya.

"Bao—Minseok." Luhan memanggil dan gadis itu menoleh dengan susah payah, karena lehernya di lilit syal terbal melingkar-lingkar yang cukup menganggu. "Ayo, pulang bersama."

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, bersikeras untuk menunggu busnya datang. Dengan pelan, Luhan menyentuh tangannya. "Astaga, dingin sekali! Berapa lama kau disini?" tanpa meminta persetujuan gadis itu lagi, Luhan menariknya ke arah mobilnya. Membuka pintu penumpang dan memaksanya naik.

Luhan menyusul ke kursi kemudi, memasangkan _seat_ - _belt_ milik Minseok kemudian melepaskan syal di lehernya sendiri. Laki-laki itu melingkarkan syalnya ke tangan Minseok yang masih terpaku. Mesin menderum dan udara panas mengalir di dalam mobil. Minseok menghela napas sedikit lega.

"Terima kasih." Dia berkata pelan. "Aku menunggu bus lama sekali, dan belum lewat satu pun."

"Tidak masalah." Luhan menyahut singkat, mobil itu berjalan pelan ke arah rumah mereka di Yongsan- _gu_.

Hening dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu. Bahkan setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Minseok. Mobil dihentikan, dan gadis itu hanya diam di tempatnya. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya tepat saat Minseok mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang dililit—lebih tepatnya terikat—syal milik Luhan. Tersenyum kecil, Luhan turun lebih dulu dari mobil. Membuka pintu dan Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" Minseok bertanya dengan nada galak.

"Kau lucu. Haha"

"Berhenti tertawa dan lepaskan ikatanku. Aku merasa seperti tawanan saja."

Luhan masih tertawa tanpa berniat melakukan permintaan Minseok. "Tidak, lebih bagus seperti itu."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan tangan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membukakannya."

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, menahan diri untuk tidak menendang rusa di depannya dengan keras. Luhan berhenti tertawa dan mulai melepaskan ikatan di tangan Minseok. Dia menahan gadis itu saat Minseok akan mengembalikan syalnya.

"Biarkan tanganmu tetap tertutup. Jari-jarimu masih membeku."

Minseok mengalah, gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Sebelum suara Luhan memanggilnya lembut. "Minseok..."

Gadis itu menoleh. "Jangan sampai sakit." Luhan berkata dengan tatapan dalam tepat ke arah Minseok. Tanpa sadar pipinya panas dan memerah. "Yah, pipimu sudah merah lagi, cepat masuk!"

Gadis itu mematuhi dengan tatapan sedikit linglung. Bersandar di pintu tertutup di belakangnya, Minseok merasa jantungnya berdetak di luar batas kewajaran.

%DeerBaozi%

Seminggu yang lalu ujian akhir sudah terlaksana. Hasilnya mungkin akan keluar sebentar lagi. Baru kali ini Luhan merasa cemas. Luhan benar-benar ingin membuktikan pada Minseok kalau dia bisa. Pada orangtuanya juga sih.

" _Hyung_ , pengumuman sudah di pasang. Mau lihat?"

Luhan bangkit dalam diam. Dia mengekor di belakang Sehun sambil sesekali mendecak sebal. Rasanya dia mengerjakan ujian seperti biasa. Luhan jadi tidak terlalu yakin. "Sehuna, kau saja yang melihatnya." Luhan memandang kerumunan siswa tingkat tiga di depan papan pengumuman dengan gugup.

"Ayolah, _hyung_ , aku penasaran." Sehun berjalan ke arah kerumunan yang segera menepi saat dia tiba di sana. Matanya menjelajah deretan _hangeul_ di atas kertas. Kemudian mendesah kecewa. "Masih belum kalah dari Minseok _noona_." padahal rasanya dia sudah berusaha keras bersama guru privatnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Sehun mencari selama beberapa saat. "Wow, kemajuan besar, dua puluh enam."

Lutut Luhan melemas, tapi merasa lega juga. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan merasa dia sudah berusaha amat keras. Mungkin memang hanya sebatas itu saja kemampuannya.

"Ayolah tersenyum, _hyung_. Ini menyenangkan kan? Setidaknya bagimu." Kali ini Sehun yang merangkul Luhan erat. Merasa Luhan tidak merespon sebanyak yang biasanya, Sehun melepaskannya dan memutuskan untuk menatapnya. "Kau akan melanjutkan kemana setelah ini?"

"Hmm...jurusan bisnis."

"Iya juga ya, kau kan akan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga." Sehun mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua melangkah ke arah loker untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka. Biar bagaimanapun setelah ini mereka tinggal menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

Luhan berjalan dengan lesu, lokernya berada cukup jauh dari milik Sehun. Tapi bukan itu penyebabnya. Masalahnya, tak lain adalah Minseok. Dirinya merasa tak begitu percaya diri lagi untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Setidaknya, Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya tidak memenuhi kriteria tertentu untuk melakukan itu.

Laki-laki itu hampir sampai saat mata rusanya menyadari sesuatu. Pintu lokernya tidak tertutup rapat. Merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kuncinya, dia langsung merasa was-was saat mendapati kuncinya masih ada di saku. Luhan khawatir ini ulah fansnya, apalagi dia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini setelah ini. Pasti paling tidak beberapa dari mereka akan meletakkan setumpuk surat cinta di lokernya.

Membukanya cepat, Luhan mendesah lega saat di dalamnya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Alih-alih surat cinta, ada sebuah syal merah di dalam lokernya. Mengenali itu miliknya sendiri, mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sesuatu tertangkap di sudut matanya, di pintu lokernya tertempel selembar _sticky note_ berwarna biru muda.

 _'Terima kasih syalnya. Dan selamat atas peringkat ke-26 nya. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir kopi? Rin's Coffe setelah ini?'_

Tersenyum senang, Luhan memasukkan _sticky note_ itu ke dalam saku jasnya. Melipat syalnya asal dan membawanya di atas kotak berisi barang-barang yang sudah ia kemas sebelumnya. Luhan melewati Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan lokernya sendiri sambil bersenandung pelan.

" _Hyung_ , bantu aku di sini."

"Sampai jumpa Sehuna." Luhan berkata tak nyambung. Laki-laki itu melambai tanpa menoleh, dirinya merasa amat bersemangat saat ini. Apalagi saat melihat ekor kuda khas milik Kim Minseok dari kejauhan.

 _~End~_


End file.
